Problem: What is the midline equation of the function $g(x)=2\cos(7x+5)+1$ ? $ y=$
Solution: Midline in sinusoids of the form $f(x)=a\cos(bx+c)+d$ Graphically, the midline of a sinusoidal function is the horizontal line that passes exactly in the middle of its extreme values. The midline equation of a sinusoid of the form $f(x)={a}\cos(bx + c) + {d}$ is equal to $y={d}$. [How can we justify this given our graphical understanding of midline?] Finding the midline The midline equation of $g(x) = 2\cos(7x+5)+{1}$ is $y={1}$.